


day one

by nayeon95



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeon95/pseuds/nayeon95
Summary: they are on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great -  until it gets stuck at the very top. for thirty whole minutes.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 47





	day one

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing with the prompt generator, and this was just so cute.

nayeon and dahyun has known each other since they were kids. they were the bestest friends as dahyun always say, however deep inside, she knows that she has feelings for the older girl, but scared to ruin their long friendship so she never confesses. 

their summer vacation is about to end and nayeon will be leaving for college in the fall, leaving the younger girl behind. not oblivious to her own feelings, she knows she loves dahyun more than as her friend. but since dahyun always tells that they're the bestest friends, nayeon never let dahyun knows what she really feels.

"you're leaving soon, nayeon unnie. why are we not at the same year so that we can be at university together", dahyun whines while they are hanging out at nayeon's room.

nayeon smiles to that thought, "not my fault that you're younger than me". nayeon said 

"not my fault that you're a hag", dahyun whispers, but nayeon unfortunately nayeon heard it.

"hey!!!", nayeon glares at the younger girl who is now laughing her ass off. nayeon smiles fondly at that, she will definitely miss this dumbass, she said in her mind.

"anyways, how about we go to that amusement park in the city before i leave?", nayeon asks the younger girl

dahyun, being scared of the rides in the amusement park, turned pale when nayeon asked her that question, knowing that the older will probably drag her to all the rides. and she probably can't say no to her unnie, well, because she is whipped.

nayeon noticed how dahyun turned whiter than she already is, which is kinda amazing if you think about it, nayeon pushes that thought behind and worry took over her.

"don't worry, dahyun-ah. we won't go on the scary rides. i know you don't like them", nayeon said

dahyun, still is skeptical about this, thinks about it carefully. she was pondering about it however whe she looked at the older girl, she saw her pouting.

dahyun could not resist, because how can she? when nayeon looks THAT cute pouting. "fine, unnie, let's go this weekend" she sighs, but smiled when she saw nayeon's eyes shining when she agreed.

"that's a promise hm, dahyun-ah", nayeon says. dahyun just hums in agreement, still terrified to the idea.

  
_*fast forward to the weekend*_

the car ride to the park was fun. nayeon's iu playlist blasting in the car stereo and them singing along to the songs. and just by this dahyun's heart was beating fast, stealing glances on the older girl while she was singing with no care. mesmerized by nayeon's beauty, she was stuck in a trance, until she realized they were already at the parking lot of the amusement park. a knock on the car window made dahyun snap back into reality as nayeon was getting excited on their day in the amusement park. as dahyun exits the car, she was dragged out by a giddy nayeon, running to the entrance of the park.

they spent their day, riding children's rides, eating, and playing games.

as the night nearly approach, they were at a somekind of a shooting game. nayeon was playing, wanting to win dahyun a plushie, but fails every attempt. dahyun saw how nayeon fails to shoot the target, and just wants to drag nayeon out of the game.

"but, i want to win a plushie, dahyunie", nayeon pouts while looking at the prizes. 

"fine, but let me try, unnie", dahyun sighs, but deep inside, her heart was racing because of how nayeon's lips were pouting.

dahyun did not even need to try hard because she hits the targets easily. as the guy who's in the booth hands them their prize, a bunny plushie, nayeon was jumping up and down in glee.

"here, unnie, it even looks like you!", dahyun said as she gives the plushie to nayeon. she was unconsciously smiling at the sight of nayeon being giddy.

"thank you, dahyun-ah!", nayeon says as she approaches the younger girl to hug her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"the fireworks display is almost near, let's ride the ferris wheel so that we can have a nicer view, dahyunie", nayeon says as she drags dahyun to the line of the ride. she didn't notice how dahyun was turning red.

dahyun's heart was pounding so fast and loud, this girl will be the death of her she thought as she was being dragged away again by nayeon.

they were near to the ride, and dahyun can't stop thinking about how nayeon kissed her in the cheek. the thought was only pushed back in her mind when they were in front of the line.

the ferris wheel ride was slow and steady, they sat facing each other. while nayeon was looking at the view of the bright lights in the city, dahyun was staring at nayeon, she realizes how the older girl becomes more beautiful under the moon's glow. they were near the top when the fireworks display began, nayeon was watching the fireworks, while dahyun was still staring at nayeon. she was taking a mental picture how nayeon looks beautiful under the moonlight, how nayeon's eyes shines brightly as she watches the fireworks in the sky, then she looks at their hands, intertwined, because nayeon said that she might be scared so she'll hold her hand, dahyun's heart was beating erratically because nayeon was still holding onto her. dahyun realizes how she was inlove with the girl in front of her and how the older girl will be leaving soon, so she cherishes their moment together, and just looked at nayeon, because nayeon will be prettier than those stupid fireworks in the sky. 

they were at the top, nayeon was still looking at the sky while holding dahyun's hands, and dahyun was just looking at her, when there was a sudden blackout at the amusement park. because of this, dahyun's hand holds nayeon's hand tighter. she was scared, she started overthinking, how they might not be able to get down and be stuck there for god knows when. nayeon moved next to dahyun as she reasssures the younger that they will be okay. she hugs the younger. but dahyun was still terrified because it's been twenty-ish minutes and they're still stuck there.

  
dahyun thinks that the gods might be giving her a chance to tell nayeon how she feels since the older will be moving away. as she slowly moves away from nayeon's hug, she held the older's hands.

"i- i have something to tell you, unnie." dahyun nervously says. 

nayeon looked at her with her full attention.

"since you're moving away, i want to tell you that i like you since we were in middle school. i know it's awkward or something since we're stuck here, but i really want to tell you how i feel. i know we're friends and stuff, and this might ruin our friendship, but i can't help myself not tell you. you're just so beautiful, you always take care of me when we were younger and stuff and i can't help my feelings for you, unnie. i didn't tell you because i was scared that i will ruin our friendship. i'm sorry, unnie. we can still be friends if you want, just don't hate me", dahyun rambles and was turning red because of how shy she was telling nayeon how she feels after all these years of friendship.

dahyun can't look at nayeon after that explosion of feelings, she didn't see nayeon's smile ear to ear when the older heard the dahyun's confession. 

"dahyun-ah, look at me", the older says as she tugs dahyun's arm.

still red as a tomato, dahyun looks at nayeon.

"since the first time i saw you, i fell in love for you, dahyun-ah. i know we were kids, but still. i didn't realize my feelings for you until we were in high school", nayeon looks lovingly at dahyun, who is getting redder as she heard the older's confession.

"but i can't believe you're telling me this when i'm about to leave for college!", nayeon pouts and dahyun's heart just jumps up and down.

"i- i'm sorry, unni-", dahyun was cut off as nayeon kissed her. it was gentle and soft. it was perfect, dahyun thought.

as they were moving away from each other, the lights on the entire park turned on, and they both can see how smiley each other are. how they look at each other with love and contentment.

"don't worry, it's just an hour drive and you're graduating this year", nayeon says then leans in for another kiss. 

in the span of thirty minutes being stuck at the top, something did change in their relationship, they exited the park hand in hand and spent the last days of summer together without a care.

as dahyun hates heights, she hates to admit it but she thanks the stupid amusement park and the stupid ride, because they finally told each other their real feelings. 

dahyun thinks that her relationship with nayeon will be an exciting ride, and unlike those stupid rides on the amusement park, she is not scared of this because she knows and nayeon always tells her that she will be always be with her whatever may happen. 


End file.
